


Sewerchat Exchange fill for Corvus_Noctis

by HellenHighwater



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, and anyway javert/justice is the only true ship lets be real here, pencil art, ships are only implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenHighwater/pseuds/HellenHighwater
Summary: Two prompts: Something with Javert and Iustitia/the allegorical personification of the law? A Dark Fairytale AU?





	Sewerchat Exchange fill for Corvus_Noctis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvus_Noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Noctis/gifts).

Javert and the Law. 

Close ups:

And this is a random bonus sketch that also happened to fit the prompt:

Fairy tale AU: I went with a sort of combo of the Swan Maiden and the folk song "Polly Vaughn" (my favorite is Tia Blake's cover). 


End file.
